It's Been 10 Years And You Don't Remember Me
by Tammy-The-Gamer101
Summary: Rueben and Tammy were really great friends. After a few years, Tammy went missing. Rueben tried to find her, but he couldn't. Rueben now has a girlfriend named Benedict. She helped him feel a little bit better. Everyday, Rueben would always think he'll find Tammy one day.
1. chapter 1

Two kids were playing at the playground, having fun. When they were done, it was around night time, the two kids were laying on the grass,looking up at the stars. Then finally, one of them spoke. "Hey Rueben?" "Yeah Tam?" "I had fun today." "Heh, me too." Both kids laid back down. "We'll be friends forever, won't we?" Tammy asked. "Yeah of course, I will always be your friend Tam." "Thanks Rueben." "Tammy!" Tammy heard her mother call her. "I got go, by Rueben." "By Tam." Tammy got up, and ran back home. Rueben laid back down,and looked at the stars. The was the last time Rueben saw Tammy.

10 years later

Rueben's POV: Its been 10 years, and I haven't seen Tammy since. I am now 20 years old, and I just got done with school. I have a girlfriend named Benedict. She helped me out when Tammy went missing. I still miss Tammy. Every night I sleep, I always think about her, what happened. I live in Minecity, and it's snowing right now. Benedict went to go shopping with Winslow and others. I'm alone in my house just thinking about Tammy again. Sigh, where are you Tammy? Then, I fell asleep.

Tammy's POV: I don't know how or when I got here. I'm not prepared for the snow. I'm really cold, and I can't feel anything. I looked around to see if anyone could help me. "Hello!" I yelled. No awnser. I kept walking. Suddenly, I couldn't move, I was too cold. I fell on the snow, and shivered. I looked around me, nobody. "Hello!" I yelled again. Still no awnser. I'm so cold! I laid my head on the snow, and slowly closed my eyes. Hopefully someone can find me.

Rueben's POV: I decided to take a little walk, since I don't know what to do. I got my coat, put it on, and went to the door. I walked a little, waved at some people. Then, I saw someone laying on the snow. I walked closer, and saw it was a girl. She wasn't prepared for the snow. I grabbed my jacket, and put it on her. I grabbed her, and carried her back to my house.

Rueben sat down Tammy on the couch, and started a fire. Tammy started to wake up. "W-whrere am I?" She asked. "You're at my place, I saw you laing in the snow, so I brought you here." "Oh...well thank you." "What's your name by the way?" Rueben asked. "I'm Tammy." "W-wait, Tammy?" "Yeah, is there a problem with my name?" Rueben didn't awnser, he hugged her, and cried on her shoulder. "Its been 10 years! Where have you been?!" "I uh...dont remember, and why are you hugging me? We just met." "Tam, it's me, your best friend, Rueben." "We...we were friends?" "Yeah, 10 years ago." "I'm sorry, but I don't remember. Rueben's heart dropped. He felt crying. "Excuse me..." "Um...ok."

Rueben went to his room. He closed his door, and slid down the floor, covering his eyes on his hands. Why can't she remember me! "Sweetie, are you ok in there?" Rueben heard Benedict's voice. He quickly whipped his tears away. "I-I'm fine Benedict, you can come in." Benedict opened the door. "Hey sweetie, who's that on the couch?" "Oh...thats Tammy, an old friend of mine. " "Is she the one who was gone for a few years?" "Yeah, that's her." "Why aren't you with her right now?" "She...she doesn't remember me." Benedict was shocked. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Benedict said, hugging. Rueben hugged back.

Benedict's POV: I was on my way back home. "Thanks Winslow for hanging out with me." "Oh no problem babe, glad you liked it." Benedict giggled, and kissed Winslow's cheek. "Hey, Rueben still doesn't know were dating right?" "Of course he doesn't, I promise." "Good, see ya later." Winslow waved good bye, and I waved back. I went inside, and saw a girl sitting on the couch. "Uh...hello?" She turned around. She had long purple hair, and a blue bow tie. She kinda looks familiar. "Oh...hi should I leave? Rueben brought me here." "No no, it's ok you can stay until the snow dies down, where is Rueben by the way?" "He uh...went upstairs, I think he was crying." "Oh...ok, well thank you." "Your welcome...uh." "Oh, I'm Benedict, and you are?" "Tammy. " Why does that name seem familiar. "Did you say something?" "What? No, I'll just go find Rueben." "Ok."

I walked to Rueben's room, and knocked on the door. "Sweetie are you ok in there?" "I-i'm fine Benedict, you can come in." I opened the door. I had to know who was Tammy. "Hey sweetie, who was that on the couch?" "Oh...that's Tammy, an old friend of mine." "Is she the one who was gone for a few years?" I asked. "Yeah, that's her." "Why weren't you with her?" "She...she doesn't remember me.." I felt so sad for him. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." I said hugging him, and he hugged back. "Its alright, I just...need to be alone for awhile." "I understand Rube, I'll leave." I kissed Rueben on the cheek, and left the room.

Tammy's POV: I sat down by the fire, and looked at the clock. 7:50. It was almost 8. I heard a door closed, and saw Benedict. She looked at me like I did something wrong. "Um...everything ok?" "HOW CAN'T YOU REMEMBER YOUR OWN FRIEND!" She yelled at me. "I-its not my fault." I said almost crying. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER HIM! YOU GUYS WERE BEST FRIENDS FOR AWHILE!" I started to cry. "I...I'll just leave Ok! If you want that, then fine!" I got up from the couch, and walked out the door, without a coat.

Rueben opened the door. "What was all the yelling about?" Rueben heard crying from the couch. "Benedict?" "Tammy left." "What?!" "I-I yelled at her, and then she left." "Benedict! How could you! It's to cold for her." "I'm sorry sweetie." "No, don't call me that anymore, I know you've been dating Winslow, were over!" Rueben grabbed his coat, and went outside to find Tammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rueben's POV:** I walked in the heavy snow almost freezing to death. I walked about 20 minutes, and couldn't find Tammy at all. "Tammy!" I tried to yell for her, but no awnser. "Tammy!" I yelled for again, but still no awnser. _Where are you Tam?_ "Rueben?" "I turned around, and saw Tammy. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok, why did you leave without a jacket?" "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't remember you." "Why did she yell at you?'' "S-she yelled at me because... I, couldn't remember you." Tammy began to cry. I grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. "Shh shh, hey, it's not your fault Tam, Benedict just being a jerk, don't listen to her ok?" Tammy nodded at me. "Come on, we need to go, it's to cold for you."

Rueben and Tammy made it inside. Benedict was still sitting on the couch. "Oh thank goodness you two are ok. Benedict went to hug Rueben, but he refused. "Please, don't." "Rueben, please listen to me, I'm sorry what I did to you and Tammy, just give me another chance. "Sigh, I'm sorry Eve, but, no." "Rueben!" "YOU ALMOST GOT TAMMY KILLED!" Benedict was shocked the way Rueben yelled at her. "I...I'm sorry." "Just go." "B-but." "Just GO!" Benedict grabbed her jacket, and left the door. Rueben sighed, and looked at Tammy. "You ok Tam?" Tammy nodded. "Stay by the fire for a little bit longer Ok? I want you to get warm enough." "O-ok." Rueben smiled, and headed upstairs. Tammy smiled to herself, and went to bed.

 **Tammy's POV:** I woke up in a strange dark room. _Where am I?_ I got up, and looked around. _This is just a dream right?_ I kept on walking, then I saw something. "H-hi, c-can Tammy come out to play?" _Is that...Rueben?_ "I'm sorry, but Tammy is to busy right now." "Can she just play once?" "I'm sorry." The guy closed the door. Rueben sighed saddly. I looked up, and saw I was looking down at him. Suddenly, I saw fire. It looked like it was coming from my house. I turned around, and saw myself, and some other people. "Daddy..." "Tammy, I want you and your sister to get out of here, and take this." My dad pulled out a strange thing out of his pocket. "What's this for?" "So you can't remember anything." "B-but...thats means I won't remember you or my friend." "I know, just do it for your daddy, I want to keep you safe, now take them." I nodded, and ate it. "Now go!" I grabbed my sister, and we ran out of the castle without looking back. Tears were following behind me. Just then, I thought I heard my name. "Tammy!" I looked back and saw Rueben. He was standing there having tears in his eyes. "I-I have to go Rube! We'll meet again someday!" Then, I kept on running.

Tammy woke up, and saw she was still in Rueben's house. "Sleep well?" Tammy looked on her left, and saw Rueben sitting next to her. "I-I just had this crazy dream." "What was it about?" "I-I don't remember." "Oh...that's ok, can you remember some of it?" "Well, I remember, I have a little sister." "You Do? Do you know where she is?" "No, I don't." "Well, I'm gonna go somewhere a bit, will you be ok by yourself?" "Yeah, just don't be gone for to long Rube." "Heh, haven't heard that nickname in awhile, and don't worry, I won't be long." Rueben grabbed his jacket, and left out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy laid back down on the couch, and closed her eyes. Tammy woke up running with her sister in her arms. Suddenly, Tammy stopped, and fell to the ground. She heard her baby sister crying. Tammy tried to get up, but she couldn't. Then, she saw a while glow, and saw a guy. He took Tammy's sister, and disappeared. Tammy then, was knocked out.

 **Tammy's POV:** I woke up breathing heavily. I looked around, and saw I was still at Rueben's house. _I remember_ _my sister...and who took her._ Just then, the door opened. I saw Benedict. "Benedict?" "Hey Tammy, is Rueben here?" "No, he went for another walk." "Well, can I stay here until he comes back?" "Yeah, I guess." "Thanks Tammy." Benedict walked upstairs. I was just sitting down, staring at the fire. Then, I heard the door open. "Hey Tam, I'm back." "Hey Rube, what did you bring?" "I brought breakfast." "Oh, that sounds good, oh by the way, Benedict is upstairs." "She is?" "Yeah, she wanted to wait until you came back." "I see, I'll make breakfast after I have a talk with her."

Rueben put the stuff down, and headed upstairs. I decided to follow him upstairs. I stopped at the door, and pit my ear on the door. I could hear Rueben yell at Benedict. "What are you doing here!" "I just wanted to apologize, what I've done to you and Tammy." "Didn't I already told you I'm done with you!" "I-I know, but can we just be friends?" "I don't think so." "W-why not?" "You hurt me, and you hurt Tammy!" "I said I was sorry!" Well! You should've thought of that earlier! Now, get out!"

I quickly moved away from the door. Benedict came out, and saw me. "We're you listening?" "Y...yes." Out of nowhere, Benedict slapped my so hard, I fell to the ground crying. I heard the door open again. "Tam! Are you alright?" "Y-yeah, I am." "I-i'm sorry." "Just get out!" Benedict ran out with tears behind her. Rueben helped me up. "What did she do?" "She...slapped me." "Why?" "I was...listening what you guys were saying." Rueben held me close to his chest. "I'm sorry you heard all that."

I began to cry. "Tam? What's wrong?" "I rembered my parents used to fight a lot." "Really?" "Yeah, I didn't like it." "I bet you didn't like." I giggled. "I also remember what happened to my sister." "What happened to her?" "She was taken away by someone." "Do remember what they looked like?" "No." "Come on, let's get some rest." I nodded, and we both went inside.


End file.
